The chemical name for olmesartan medoxomil is 4-(1-hydroxy-1-methylethyl)-2-propyl-1-[[2′-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1′-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylic acid (5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxol-4-yl)methyl ester (Merck Index 13th ed.).
The chemical structure of olmesartan medoxomil is:

The empirical formula is C29H30N6O6.
The molecular weight is 558.58.
Olmesartan medoxomil is a prodrug that is hydrolyzed during absorption, and it is a selective AT1 subtype angiotensin II receptor antagonist. Olmesartan medoxomil is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,599 to Yanagisawa et al. It is marketed as BENICAR® in film-coated tablets of 5 mg, 20 mg, and 40 mg for treatment of hypertension in a human.
The synthesis of olmesartan medoxomil (OLM-Mod) per se is illustrated as follows (see also Annu. Rep. Sankyo Res. Lab 2003, 55, 1-91):

But this route of synthesis produces several impurities.
There is a need for processes for preparing olmesartan medoxomil with reduced levels of impurities.